The specific aims of the project are to study the structure, folding, and interactions of cysteine-containing repeats found in silk proteins from an aquatic insect. It is proposed to use LC-ESI-MS to study the pathways and kinetics of intramolecular disulfide bond formation using cys-ala substitutions.